KSA The Battle of the Exes
by Miu Di Nuvola
Summary: Dear Reader, We would like to congratulate you for being one of the few wanted people to become a spy at the Konoha Spy Agency, or KSA. Bad Summary. Couples: SasuIno, NaruSaku, and KibaHina. [UP FOR ADOPTION]
1. The Konoha Spy Agency

**Ages:**** Boys: 21 Girls: 20**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ruka and Kai**

* * *

><p>It was the day after I was dumped by my now ex-boyfriend, Sai, with a text message, on my birthday. That was the second worst birthday present I have ever gotten. I don't want to even get started on the first. Anyway I was on my way to my mailbox to see if I had any mail. When I got there, there was nothing there but a pure white envelope with my name on it <strong>(literally) <strong>in gold writing. When I opened it, it read:

_Dear Miss Ino Yamanaka,_

_We would like to congratulate you for being one of the few wanted people to become a spy at the Konoha Spy Agency, or KSA. Your talents have been recognized by our staff, and we would like to take this chance to offer you a part in our facility as a spy. You're intelligence gathering and persuasion skills have pleased us here at KSA, very much. You are a very handy factor to our facilities. You can balance your skills with other spies like you. If you say yes to this offer please meet us on the 300__th__ floor of the KSA building at 315 Midnight Ave. If you say no we would like to ask you to not share this confidential information with anyone, and also to burn this letter and flush its ashes down your toilet. Also you will get paid $300 dollars a week if you join us and for every completed mission $1000. We would like you to acknowledge our offer and hopefully, accept. _

_-Sincerely, the President of KSA_

I giggled to myself at the toilet part and though _'What the heck' _as I went upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I heard crying from my now ex-girlfriend, Karin, in front of me. I just broke up with her.<p>

"Sasuke I still love you, please don't leave me!" she said

"Well I don't love you; I never did so just leave me alone." I said as I walked away

I was walking through the park peacefully before a man dressed in a black walked up to me handed me a pure white envelope and then walked away. I turn around to ask the man what it was but he was gone. I opened it and it read:

_Dear Mister Sasuke Uchiha,_

_We would like to congratulate you for being one of the few wanted people to become a spy at the Konoha Spy Agency, or KSA. Your talents have been recognized by our staff, and we would like to take this chance to offer you a part in our facility as a spy. You're stealth and sword skills have pleased us here at KSA, very much. You are a very handy factor to our facilities. You can balance your skills with other spies like you. If you say yes to this offer please meet us on the 300__th__ floor of the KSA building at 315 Midnight Ave. If you say no we would like to ask you to not share this confidential information with anyone, and also to burn this letter and flush its ashes down your toilet. Also you will get paid $300 a week if you join us and for every completed mission $1000. We would like you to acknowledge our offer and hopefully, accept. _

_-Sincerely, the President of KSA_

I scoffed _'Why should I accept this offer I am filthy rich and hot?' _I smirked at the thought a few moments later I frowned as I thought _'But why shouldn't I accept this offer life has been a little boring,' _I smirked once again and thought_ 'I bet being a spy would be exiting?'_

"Next stop 315 Midnight Ave." I said as I put the letter in my pocket and started walking to my destination.

* * *

><p>I was walking home from the grocery store with three tubs of strawberry ice cream in one hand and rented sappy romance movies in the other. If you're wondering why I bought all of this stuff well, it's because I just witnessed my now ex-boyfriend, Hiro, making out with another girl right in front of me. And to make it even worse he looked up and saw me and went back to making out with the blonde hoe with red highlights in her hair, he is such a bustard. Anyway after I got home I went straight to the couch and started to open the DVD case for "The Notebook" when a white envelope fell from inside of the DVD case. I picked it up and open it and it read:<p>

_Dear Miss Sakura Haruno,_

_We would like to congratulate you for being one of the few wanted people to become a spy at the Konoha Spy Agency, or KSA. Your talents have been recognized by our staff, and we would like to take this chance to offer you a part in our facility as a spy. You're medical knowledge and strength skills have pleased us here at KSA, very much. You are a very handy factor to our facilities. You can balance your skills with other spies like you. If you say yes to this offer please meet us on the 300__th__ floor of the KSA building at 315 Midnight Ave. If you say no we would like to ask you to not share this confidential information with anyone, and also to burn this letter and flush its ashes down your toilet. Also you will get paid $300 dollars a week if you join us and for every completed mission $1000. We would like you to acknowledge our offer and hopefully, accept. _

_-Sincerely, the President of KSA_

"I don't feel like being a spy." I said and was about to throw it away but that was before an awesome idea popped into my head and I went upstairs to change into some presentable clothes.

As I always say 'The fastest way to get over an old guy is to find a new one.'

* * *

><p>"-And that's how it happened." I said as I finished telling Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku Ramen, and Ayame, his daughter, about how my now ex-girlfriend, Misaki, cheated and dumped me.<p>

"Oh that's so sad, it's okay, here, do you want another bowl of ramen, and it's on the house?" Ayame offered

"No thanks." I said as I paid for the food I had eaten with the little money I had and I was about to leave but someone bumped into me, they said sorry and continued walking

I started walking home, I felt a strong cold breeze, it was a windy September morning, and I put my hands in my jacket pockets. I felt a piece of paper in one of them; I took it out of my pocket. It was a pure white envelope I opened it, and it read:

_Dear Mister Naruto Uzumaki,_

_We would like to congratulate you for being one of the few wanted people to become a spy at the Konoha Spy Agency, or KSA. Your talents have been recognized by our staff, and we would like to take this chance to offer you a part in our facility as a spy. You're impersonation skills have pleased us here at KSA, very much. You are a very handy factor to our facilities. You can balance your skills with other spies like you. If you say yes to this offer please meet us on the 300__th__ floor of the KSA building at 315 Midnight Ave. If you say no we would like to ask you to not share this confidential information with anyone, and also to burn this letter and flush its ashes down your toilet. Also you will get paid $300 dollars a week if you join us and for every completed mission $1000. We would like you to acknowledge our offer and hopefully, accept. _

_-Sincerely, the President of KSA_

"$1000 dollars, they don't even have to ask me twice!" I exclaimed as I started to run to the said address then add in my head, _'Yahooooooo! If I do this I can get as much ramen as I want.'_

* * *

><p>I sighed as I watched my cousin, Neji, beat up my ex-boyfriend who tried to rape me, but in the nick of time right before he almost took my virginity I kicked him in his crouch and ran, the whole rape thing happened last night. I sighed and stood up to stop Neji from killing the dude and thought, <em>'Why do all of the good guys have to be gay or taken?'<em>

"I'm not done yet, let me go." Neji said as I held him back

"Yes you are, anyway before all of this happened you said you had to give me something, what is it?" I asked

"Huh… Oh yeah," Neji said as he started looking though his pockets a few moments later he pulled a pure white envelope and gave it to me as he said, "Here"

At first I looked at it with a questionable look, then I opened it and it read:

_Dear Miss Hinata Hyuuga,_

_We would like to congratulate you for being one of the few wanted people to become a spy at the Konoha Spy Agency, or KSA. Your talents have been recognized by our staff, and we would like to take this chance to offer you a part in our facility as a spy. You're speed and accuracy skills have pleased us here at KSA, very much. You are a very handy factor to our facilities. You can balance your skills with other spies like you. If you say yes to this offer please meet us on the 300__th__ floor of the KSA building at 315 Midnight Ave. with your cousin. If you say no we would like to ask you to not share this confidential information with anyone, and also to burn this letter and flush its ashes down your toilet. Also you will get paid $300 dollars a week if you join us and for every completed mission $1000. We would like you to acknowledge our offer and hopefully, accept. _

_-Sincerely, the President of KSA_

"KSA, isn't that where you work Neji? But, I thought KSA standed for the Konoha Security Agency not the Konoha Spy Agency." I asked

"The Konoha Security Agency is just a cover up name," He said, "Anyway will you accept or not Hinata-sama?"

"Well I've got nothing else to do so sure." I said as I followed Neji to the KSA building

* * *

><p>"Fine!" I exclaimed finally giving in to my dog, Akamaru's, begging to go on a walk. Usually he wouldn't have to beg I would always stay outside all day before but now I just want to stay home and sulk. The reason being my ex-girlfriend, Miki, she dumped me; I was in love with her.<p>

Akamaru and I started our walk and my feet lead me to the park. I thought this was a good place to think so I took off Akamaru's of his collar and he wondered off somewhere. My eyes started feeling heavy the last thought I thought before I drifted off to dream land was _'Miki said the only reason she dated me was because I looked like I could give her a __**good time **_**(you know what I mean)**_, what a bitch.'_

_***In Dream***_

_When I opened my eyes I could see myself talking to a girl. She was gorgeous she had long indigo hair with white eyes that have a tint of lavender in them. The girl was saying something I went closer to hear._

"_I love- BARK BARK BARK"_

_***Out Dream***_

When I woke up I was greeted by Akamaru's fangs.

"AHHHHHH!" I yelled "Akamaru don't do that!"

'Sorry' Akamaru said well he didn't really say that I just felt like he did, it's like he talking to me

"It's ok buddy." I said as I pat his head; after that whole scene was over I noticed he had something in his mouth, it was a pure white envelope I took it out of his mouth as I said "What have you got there buddy?"

The envelope was covered in dog slobber but I could make out my name on it. I opened it and surprisingly the letter inside was completely slobber free. It read:

_Dear Mister Kiba Inuzuka,_

_We would like to congratulate you for being one of the few wanted people to become a spy at the Konoha Spy Agency, or KSA. Your talents have been recognized by our staff, and we would like to take this chance to offer you a part in our facility as a spy. You're advanced senses and tracking skills have pleased us here at KSA, very much. You are a very handy factor to our facilities. You can balance your skills with other spies like you. If you say yes to this offer please meet us on the 300__th__ floor of the KSA building at 315 Midnight Ave. If you say no we would like to ask you to not share this confidential information with anyone, and also to burn this letter and flush its ashes down your toilet. Also you will get paid $300 dollars a week if you join us and for every completed mission $1000. We would like you to acknowledge our offer and hopefully, accept. _

_-Sincerely, the President of KSA_

_P.S. You can bring your dog if you want_

Finally a job where I can bring Akamaru along, awesome. Also it says I would have to be a spy. Spies are so cool. Another plus is all of the girl ones are super sexy.

'_I guess I've made up my mind.' _I thought as I started walking to the building that would change my life with Akamaru right behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Before any of you review asking I have reasons for some of the things I wrote about in this fic:<strong>

**There is a reason why they all got dumped or did the actual dumping in Sasuke's case. Which will be revealed in later chapters.**

**In this chapter Hinata is soooooooo OOC. I have decided to have Hinata be shy to people she doesn't know and normal to people she does know.**

**I just made up all of the skills except for Ino, Sakura, and Kiba. Everybody's skills are somewhat related to their jutsus and stuff in the show. Also Naruto's skill was so hard to come up with it took me a couple hours to think of it.**

**Anyway please review :3**

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. OCS needed. The info I need is:<strong>

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Skill:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Important Facts:**

**If you want to be a bad guy in my story I need to know which guy/girl you like:**

**If your OC is a girl: Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, or my OC Kai**

**If your OC is a guy: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, or my OC Ruka**

* * *

><p><strong>Kai's Info<strong>

**Name: Kai Inukami**

**Age: 21**

**Skill: Same as Kiba (there is a reason) and is handy with knifes.**

**Personality: He is a happy go lucky guy, and sometimes he just likes to go with the flow. And a flaw of his is the he is a pervert.**

**Appearance: ****His hair is like Zen's in Akagami no Shirayukihime (link: .com/gallery/27933770#/d23rol1 ). He has dark green eyes, navy blue tank top and the jacket from the link but black. Pre-shippuden Sasuke shorts but black and baggy. He also has black fingerless gloves. Has two pouches one on each leg and he puts a dagger in both pouches.**

**Important Facts: Has two dogs named Natsu and Natsumi. Is dating Ruka. Nickname Inuma (In Japanese ****Inu****= a dog. ****Ma****= a demon. a devil. an evil spirit. evil.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruka's Info<strong>

**Name: Ruka Hoshina**

**Age: 20**

**Skill: Very handy with guns, hacking, and speed (there is also a reason for this)**

**Personality: She may seem like an angel at first but if you piss her off get ready to feel the wrath of hell. Oh and she doesn't take any shit for anyone.**

**Appearance: She has red hair in a low side ponytail. She wears a dark green tank top. On top of that she has a white short sleeved jacket. And a pair of white short shorts. With dark green colored converse.**

**Important Facts: Is dating Kai. Nickname is Tenma (In Japanese ****Ten****= the sky. Heaven. Providence.** **Ma****= a demon. a devil. an evil spirit. evil)**


	2. Shopping, Glompping, and Spiderman?

**I just have a few notes before we start: **

**1. I am changing Ruka's first name to Rica. **

**2. Kai's nickname is now his last name. **

**3. I am changing Rica's (Ruka's) clothes a little bit. Her clothes are now a navy blue tank top. On top of that she has a black short sleeved jacket, and a pair of black short shorts, with navy blue colored converse.**

**4. I am changing Kai's hair to Natsume's hair from gakeun alice (Google it), but his bangs are bleached, and also his eyes and tank top are red now.**

**5. I forgot to mention that Akamaru is going to be in his puppy state in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Rica, Kai, and the plot. Ciel Kagazami belongs to Navi-at-Heart. Akane belongs to Ninja Trio's Best.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ino's POV<strong>

Here I am standing in front of a building about 10 stories tall with the giant letters K.S.A on top of it. I took a deep breath and walked inside. As I walked inside I looked around the lobby it had plants everywhere. With a color plate of green and gold it kind of gives you that nature feeling. Anyway I went straight to the elevator; there was no one inside but an elevator person '_what were they called again.' _I thought

He asked, "What floor?"

"300"

He gave me a questionable look and asked, "May I please see your driver's license and ID card?"

I handed my driver's licenses to him and said, "Here's my driver's license, but I don't have an ID card," I took the white envelope from my purse and asked, "will this do?"

He took both and read the letter and handed them both back to me and said, "Yes it will," he then smirked and said, "Welcome to the Konoha Spy Agency, Miss Ino Yamanaka."

Before I could do anything he pressed the buttons 3 0 0, and we rocketed up to the top floor in like 10 seconds or less.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV – after the elevator part<strong>

I glared at the elevator guy (I really forgot what you call them someone please tell me) he just chuckled and said

"Show that letter to the lady at the front desk and she'll tell you where to go."

I just nodded happy to get out of that hell hole. I then walked up to the front desk and when she saw me she asked

"How may I help you?" I handed her the letter, she read it and said, "Welcome to the Konoha Spy Agency, Mister Sasuke Uchiha. My name is Ciel Kagazami while you work here if you need help finding anything please ask me. Anyway, to get to your destination just walk down that hall way," she pointed to her right, "when you reach the end make a right and then go down that hall, when you see the big double doors you are at your destination."

I nodded and walked away. I followed her directions and I came across two big double doors, I knocked.

"Come in" a voice said

I walked inside; the first thing I saw was a gorgeous blonde with sky blue eyes. Hold on back up did I just say gorgeous. What I meant to say is a hot- I mean normal blonde with sky blue eyes. Anyway in front of the blonde was another blonde with bronze eyes. Then bronze blond asked

"Name"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

She looked though some papers on her desk and said, "Please have a seat."

I sat down.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV – after everything Sasuke and Ino went through<strong>

When I walked in the room the first thing I saw was a hot guy with midnight blue hair as he turned around to look at me with a face twice as hot. Anyway after I saw the hot guy there were to other blondes in the room, one had bronze eyes _'probably in her thirties' _I thought. The other blonde was… Ino!

"Name" the older blonde asked

"Huh, oh my name is Sakura Haruno."

She looked though some papers on her desk and said, "Please have a seat."

I sat down next to Ino and we started to talk/whisper.

"Ino, I can't believe it's you. What are you doing here; I thought you were on a vacation with your boyfriend, Sai?"

I noticeably saw 'hot guy' flinch and mutter a curse.

"Ugh, don't even get me started on Sai. That little bastard dumped me this morning, over a text message."

I also saw the 'hot guy' smirk when Ino said that.

"Really, I guess we're both having bad luck with guys. Hiro was making out with some other girl right in front of me. All guys are just animals all they want is sex and when they have it they're gone."

Mister hot guy fake coughed at that.

"We are so sorry," Ino said, "by all guys we mean some."

Before 'hot guy' could answer someone knocked on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV – after the things everybody else went through<strong>

On my way up to the room I meet up with one of my best friends Kiba and this one girl with indigo colored hair, she told us her name was Hinata, and she was with her cousin Neji. What was surprising was that when Kiba saw Hinata he looked like he was looking at a ghost. Anyway, when we found out Neji worked here he started to lead us to the president's office. When we got there Neji knocked.

"Come in" a voice said

As soon as I walked in there Kiba and I pushed passed Neji and exclaimed, "SASUKE!"

Before we could glomp him he moved out of the way.

**Sasuke: 164**

**Naruto & Kiba: 1**

The 1 being the only time we have ever glompped (sp) him, the sad part being that he was asleep.

"Idiots" he mumbled as he wacked us both hard upside our heads

"Ow teme, you don't have to hit that hard." I said

"Yeah Sasuke, if you keep this up I'm going to be as dumb as Naruto." Kiba said

"Hey!" I said offended

"If you two start a fight right now I will murder you." Sasuke said as he glared at us

Kiba and I nodded utterly terrified and took a seat. That was when I noticed everybody else in the room staring at us.

"Names" a blonde with bronze eyes said as she stared at us

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Kiba Inuzuka"

"Hinata Hyuuga"

She looked through some papers on her desk and said, "Ok we finally have everyone here. Welcome to K.S.A my name is Tsunade and I am the president of this company. Our motto here at K.S.A is that _'As long as a brick of this building still stands the will of fire will rise again'_(I am now copyrighting this motto, I think it's catchy)," she took a breath, "the people you are with right now will be your teammates for as long as you work here, so you better get used to them."

Neji then raised his hand.

"Yes Neji, what is it?"

"Does that include me?"

"No it doesn't. By the way on your way up here did you happen to see Kai and/or Rica?"

"No Tsunade-sama"

"Ok then, here," Tsunade said as she handed Neji a piece of paper, "that is your mission I have already explained that to Tenten, Lee, and Gai so go ask them if you have any questions."

"Hai" Neji said as he started walking out of the door, but before he could Tsunade stop him and asked

"If you see Akane can you please tell to look for those two too? And if she finds them tell her to bring them here."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." He then bowed and left

"Please talk amongst yourselves as I make a phone call." She stood up from her chair, "Take this chance to introduce yourself and get to know your teammates."

She then looked at Sasuke and said, "You start" before she left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiba's POV<strong>

First things first the lady from my dream is here. What was her name again…? Hinata Hyuuga, yea that was it. When I looked at the other people in the room I noticed Sasuke was amongst them. Naruto and I tried to glomp him, but he moved out of the way as our faces landed simultaneously on 'Miss Melons' office floor. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I'm going to call the boss lady 'Miss Melons'.

But only in my head of course.

Anyway Sasuke started to introduce himself.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Second son of Fugaku Uchiha, the Uchiha clan head and the Police Force captain. Brother of Itachi Uchiha. Age 21, my strongest skills are my sword and stealth." He took a breath, "Naruto you're next."

"Naruto Uzumaki, parents unknown raised by uncle and I am an only child. Age 21 and I was brought here because of my impersonation skills. Believe it!" He made a big smile and pointed to me, "Kiba."

"Yo, the name's Kiba Inuzuka. The son of the city's best veterinarian, Tsume Inuzuka, I have a sister but she's a little crazy and unimportant-. Don't tell her I said that," I yelled at Naruto, "if I die I'm taking you with me." I then smiled as I looked at Hinata and said, "You're next Hinata-chan."

The said girl blushed and twiddled her fingers as she said, "I-I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga. First Daughter of H-Haishi Hyuuga, t-the president of White Eyes c-city bank. I have a younger sister named H-Hanabi Hyuuga. I am 20 years old and my skills are my accuracy, I c-can hit almost anything I can see. I am also really fast, I have never lost a race." She looked to her left where a hot blonde chick was sitting and gave her a look saying she could go next.

The hot chick smiled and said, "My name is Ino Yamanaka. My parents are dead, my dad used to be the right had man of Ibiki Morino, who is like a father figure to me now believe it or not. I am 20 years old and I am one of the best interrogators in the city, second to only Ibiki, he told me that himself. I also dabble as a medic." She then looked at the pinkette next to her and said, "Sakura"

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My family owns the Cherry Blossom Clinic, my mother and father are the head doctors there. I might not be rich but i love to shop. But not as much as 'Miss Shops-a-lot' here." She said as she pointed to Ino

"Hey!"

"Anyway, I'm 20 years old and I'm one of the best medics around an-"

"Well you're the only medic around, if by around you mean in this room."

"If you interrupt me again Ino I'll tell them about That Day?"

"…"

"Good, where was I?"

"At the part where you said you are one of the best medics around." Naruto answered

"Oh yes, thank you. I'm one of the best medics around and when it comes to physical strength no man can beat me." She finished with a smirk

Sasuke scoffed

Sakura had one of those angry marks on her forehead as she said, "You don't believe me. Why don't I demonstrate by bashing your face in?"

"You can try." Sasuke countered

Before a fight could start someone was thrown (literally) into the room.

"Itai! Killer grandma on the loose. KILLER GRANDMA ON THE LOOSE!" screeched a guy who was on the floor in a fetal position

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE? TELL ME! TELL ME **NOW**!" yelled a demonic Tsunade

She looked so scary that even Sasuke was scared shitless. I think Hinata even fainted.

"You're the one who told her to go on the mission, or did you forget?" Tsunade glared at him and he said, "Please don't kill me."

Tsunade calmed down as she said, "Ok, I admit that I forgot but why didn't you tell me when I was chasing you down the hall?"

"I tried to tell you but I was to busy running for my life as you tried to kill."

"I was not trying to kill you."

"Oh really, you were shooting at me with a shotgun and throwing knifes at me. If that's not trying to kill someone I don't know what is."

Before Tsunade could counter someone knocked, not on the door but on the giant window behind Tsunade's desk. We all looked at the window there was somebody there.

"Look its Spiderman!" yelled Naruto as he jumped up and down

Everyone in the room sweat dropped, even the guy on the window.

I sighed as I said, "Naruto, does Spiderman have a machine gun?"

"Um… no. If it's not Spiderman its Cat Woman… right?"

We all sweat dropped again.

the 'mystery guy' sighed and said, "No _Naruto_ it's my girlfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I couldn't get Hina-chan's POV in there. My two OCS will be introduced in the next chapter. Also I need boy OCS all I have are girls so far.<strong>

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue.**

**I updated my story, **

**So please review.**


	3. AN

**Sorry guys the reason i haven't updated in a while is my computer broke down.**

**I will update all of my storys as soon as i can alright.**

**I hope you understand.**


	4. Apology and Adoption

I apologies to every single one of my readers. I really want to continue all of these stories but I don't have any idea what to do next. To finish up I am putting the following stories up for adoption: KSA The Battle of the Exes and Dating A Teenage Popstar. To adopt a story you simply have to pm me to tell me that you want to adopt it and give me credit for what I have done so far. I'm going to keep Living Nightmare (though I may change the name) because I have some ideas for it. When a story has been adopted I will update a new chapter in that story saying who adopted it so you all can continue your reading there. I plan on posting a Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfiction someday, that I will hopefully update constantly. Once again I am very sorry for wasting your time.


End file.
